Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs
by KatelenaThorn
Summary: Marauders one shots. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: A Midnight Run

**A MIDNIGHT RUN**

It was the first day of school 5th year and life was good, amazing even. Sirius and his friends could rule the world. He had his whole life ahead of him, and this was only the beginning. Some day he knew he would look back on tonight and remember the boy that he once was and smile, because in that moment, with Lupin on his left side, Peter on the far right, and James in the middle, he was on top of the world.

Here, he was in his element. In the crisp, and cold September air on the grounds of Hogwarts, the frosted grass crunching beneath his feet as he ran with his friends, was where he truly belonged. This was home. The Marauders were his family.

They had snuck out of the castle with the help of James's invisibility cloak, they where running, and laughing, and yelling into space. They didn't sneak out for any particular reason. They did it for the raw pleasure of breaking the rules, for the simple, wonderful feeling of being free.

Sirius wanted to feel the adrenaline pump in his vanes, he wanted to feel the wind numb his face. And that's exactly what he got. James flopped onto his back, hitting the silver misted ground with a deep _thud._ Sirius was next to fallow suit.

Soon, they where all lying there, panting and laughing, and staring at the clear, starry sky. Then they were quiet. They didn't need to talk, because sometimes you have to be quiet so that the moment doesn't slip away.

Sirius lay still on the hard ground, the cold seeping into his back, his lips and nose numb. He watched his breath swirl into fog and then vanish into the the night sky, and imagined himself slowly evaporating into the huge and wonderful oblivion that was night.

He smiled, because life was incredible, and he was happy, and this was going to be the best year of his life.


	2. Chapter 2: History Class

**HISTORY CLASS**

His desk was at the far left side of the History of Magic class room. The side that had a draft and smelt of old leather bound books and ink, because it was closest to the supply shelves. He ruffled threw his black, messy hair mindlessly as Professor Bins carried on and on about something he wouldn't remember for tonight's homework. He'd have to ask Remus about the lessen later.

He could see Remus sitting hunched over his notes, madly scribbling something down on his parchment in the next row of desks on his right side. Moony was always so reliable. Reliable about everything. Sometimes James wished he could be so grounded, so steady and kind like Remus was

But James wasn't thinking about Lupin right now. He was stared at the back of a red haired ponytail that made his chest ache to think about the green-eyed face that it belonged to. He wanted Lily Evans. He needed her.

At first it was a game. He thought she was pretty, he liked her, she didn't like him. So he would teas her. Make her turn pink and her eyebrows scrunch together. He would laugh and try again tomorrow, with the itch of hope that she would give in to his flirting growing stronger every day.

But it was not a game anymore. Now it was real. Now he really and truly was falling for her. And his stomach boiled with jealousy. Jealousy at that greasy haired freak that was always fallowing her around like a starving puppy waiting for table scraps. He hated him.

How could she not see? Not see him? Not see that it wasn't a game anymore?

He flopped his head down on his desk and gave in to feeling miserable for a little while. _Love is stupid. _He thought. He was surprised that he had thought of the word 'love'. Did he love Lily? He didn't have much experience in the department of falling in love.

_Fuck it all. _That sounded like a good plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Pelts

**PELTS**

I was so cold. I was shaking all over. I tried to open my eyes, but the world was spinning too fast, it was making me sick. No, I wasn't cold, I was on fire. My whole body began to twist, twist in the most painful ways possible.

My muscles where loosening and tightening, and swimming around each other. The pain was so intense that it had a color that flashed in my eyelids. Red. Yellow. Pain.

I was loosing myself. This wasn't me. _I _Wasn't me. No. I had to remember, I couldn't lose myself, I had to hang on. I couldn't hurt the people I loved, I had to keep this monster inside me under control.

My bones were braking and healing in a different shape. I think that I must have screamed, or yelped, or howled, but I couldn't hear over the ringing in my own head. I told myself that when the pain got to be too much, I was going to pass out. But that didn't help much, because once I had passed out, I wouldn't wake up again until it was time to become me again.

I clutched my face with my hands, I could feel my skin under my fingertips changing into something rough and fur covered. It smelled wild, and musky, and inhuman.

I didn't think I had any fingers any more. I realized that I was laying on a hard, cold wooden floor. Where were my friends? This is when they should run. I thought that I should tell them that I didn't have any fingers left and that they should run, but I couldn't form words, because I didn't really have a mouth any more either.

So much pain. So much fear. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them, my friends, my brothers. I was almost gone, I had to let go, but I didn't want to, I didn't want to become a monster._ Become a monster? You are a monster._

Not true, not true. I was gone, I felt myself slipping away. Gone, gone, gone.

_When I first changed, I thought that I was going to die. I remember crying, sobbing, wanting to die, so it would all be over. But I didn't die. Here I am. A monster, a nightmare, a shadow creeping in the night._


End file.
